1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and, more particularly, to modular wiring for linear lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems are known which use a relatively long and narrow light source such as a fluorescent tube. Other lighting systems are known which array multiple light sources generally in a line, or which array multiple light fixtures, each having at least one light source, generally in a line. Such systems are considered linear lighting systems and can be used in residential applications to provide lighting solutions for kitchens, such as under cabinets, cove lighting, over center islands, work stations and counter areas; and/or for entertainment and media rooms, and for highlighting unique and beautiful objects, for example. Commercial uses of linear lighting systems include the lighting of either office or industrial work areas, warehouses, distribution centers, retail space and the like. Linear lighting systems can be direct lighting systems or indirect lighting systems. Architectural linear lighting can be used to evenly illuminate work or retail space, walls, ceilings or floors. Typical linear lighting systems can include suspended light fixtures ordered in lengths, and ordering by the length of the fixture can provide fewer mounting locations to install. Additionally, the individual fixtures can be interconnected for functional or aesthetic reasons, and also to minimize mounting hardware and installation time. The suspended approach gives the opportunity for indirect and direct/indirect lighting, brightening up the space and eliminating a dark ceiling. The lengths of fixtures can also create a unique architectural element to the space being lighted, and further, can provide the ability to create space frames and other unique forms. Linear lighting systems are not necessarily suspended but can also be mounted in ceilings, on walls, on the underside of cabinets, or in architectural elements such as cornices, canopies and the like. Linear lighting systems are not restricted to using fluorescent light sources, but instead, can use other light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example.
In contrast, non-linear lighting includes fixtures which are not connected, which do not light as much area as an appropriate linear light, and which are installed separately, typically resulting in extra fixtures when compared to linear lighting and more mounting hardware and more power feeds. The non-linear lighting therefore often translates into extra installation time and cost, may not be as pleasingly aesthetic, and/or may not provide as uniform lighting when compared to a linear light system.
One problem with known linear lighting systems is that if each individual fixture has its own power infeed (three conductors: line, neutral and ground, for example), time and material is wasted during installation to separately wire electrical power to each fixture. To avoid this problem, some linear lighting systems include wiring to interconnect multiple fixtures in parallel, or “daisy-chained”, thereby minimizing the number of power infeeds. One problem with this type of design is that each fixture, in order to interconnect correctly with an adjoining fixture, needs to be mounted in one of two orientations. That is, the electrical interconnections between adjacent linear lighting fixtures is directional where the interconnection at one end of a fixture can only be connected with one of two ends of an adjoining fixture. While this type of design may improve manufacturing efficiencies of the fixtures, it also disadvantageously creates problems during installation, repair and/or replacement in that a linear light fixture can be mechanically installed incorrectly in the wrong one of two orientations thereby not allowing electrical interconnection of adjoining fixtures. The wrongly orientated fixture must then be uninstalled and reinstalled in the correct orientation. The corrective process of uninstalling wrongly oriented fixtures and then reinstalling the same fixture in the correct orientation can be costly, time consuming and frustrating for installation personnel and/or customers of the linear lighting systems, particularly when a large area having many linear light fixtures is being installed. Another problem with known systems is that the electrical interconnection between fixtures can be unsightly, or can be required to be installed in a conduit for example, which takes away from the attractiveness of the fixture and/or adds to the cost of the fixture, particularly installation costs. Another problem with known systems is that the electrical interconnection can be direct hardwiring of adjoining fixtures which is time consuming during installation and therefore costly. Another problem with known linear lighting systems, including multiple linear light fixtures, is that the fixtures must be fully mechanically installed to complete the electrical interconnection, and therefore the mechanical installation must be complete prior to electrical testing. If a fixture does not operate as intended, mechanical disassembly with other fixtures must be undertaken in order to correct the electrical malfunction.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method of electrically interconnecting linear light fixtures which is not directional, which does not require hardwiring together adjacent fixtures, which can electrically power fixtures without complete mechanical assembly of the linear light system, and which can conceal electrical interconnection between fixtures.